Little Moments
by MarvelGirl09
Summary: Lancitty songfic to Brad Paisley's Little Moments. I don't own the song or the artist!


_I'll never forget the first time that I heard,_

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word,_

_BUMP! CRASH!_

"Oh!" Kitty cried, jumping out of Lance's jeep to inspect the damage. Lance hopped out too, to hear her cry out, "Oh, fuck!"

_And I can't even remember, what she backed my truck into,_

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute,_

He stifled a grin as he looked at her, hand over her lips, crimson cheeks and wide eyes.

That I couldn't, even act like, I was mad 

"Hey, hey, it's ok, Kitten," He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head and grinning. "No harm done, ok?"

"Ok," she said, a small smile on her face. He chuckled and kissed her.

_Yeah I live for little moments, like that._

"You ready for your birthday surprise?" Kitty said eagerly, taking his hand and leading him to the media room. "I'm making you a cake! It'll be ready, um, soon, I think."

_Well that's like just last year on my birthday,_

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_

"Uh, Kitten? Do you smell that?" Lance sniffed the air.

Kitty sniffed too. Her face grew red as she realized what the smell was, and saw the smoke.

"Oh my god, the cake!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

And every smoke detector in the house was going off 

They ran into the kitchen, where the smoke was thick and black. Coughing and waving away the smog, Lance shut off the heat and opened the oven door to a black cloud. He pulled out the charred pan and sat it on the stove, a smile playing on his lips. Leave it to Kitty, who was behind him, watching. He turned to look at her and saw that her eyes were filled to the brim.

"You're cake! I worked all day," she sniffed.

_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms,_

_And I tried not to let her see me laugh._

"Aw, Kitty, it's beautiful! Really," he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his mouth on hers to hide his smile. "Maybe we can go out for ice cream later, ok?"

_Yeah I live for little moments, like that._

I know she's not perfect 

"Merry Christmas and happy Hanukah!" Kitty cried, holding out a pink wrapped package.

"Oh, thanks Kitten!" Lance took the package, unwrapping it eagerly. He was greeted with a black knit cloth. "Oh, it's a- um-"

"It's a sweater!" She cried eagerly. "I've been working on it since Thanksgiving. I hope it fits!"

He tried to get his head through the four inch hole, but it wouldn't go, of course. Kitty blushed.

_But she tries so hard for me_

"I guess I shoulda made it a little bigger."

Lance laughed. "I can frame it, Kitten, and put it in my room. It'll be like wall art."

_And I thank god that she isn't_

"Um, Kitty, what are you doing?" Lance walked in on a disaster zone in Kitty's room.

"Looking for my top," she said, throwing clothes around the floor. Lance sighed. She was probably the messiest person he knew when she couldn't find something.

"Oh!" she cried out. "I was wondering where my watch went."

Lance studied the Baby-G Shock in her hand. "Isn't that the watch I gave you?"

"Um- maybe?"

_Because how boring would that be_

"So where are we going?" She asked, sliding into her spot in his Jeep.

"I'm taking you to this really nice beach I heard about. I looked it up on Map quest," Lance handed her a piece of paper. "I just need you to keep track of what exits we need and stuff, ok?"

She kissed him. "Of course."

_It's the little imperfections_

_It's the sudden change of plans_

"Uh, Kitty, what was the name of that exit again?"

She looked down at the paper, realization forming on her face. "Uh…"

"Kitty…"he groaned. "What did you do? Are we lost?"

_When she misreads the directions_

"Well, I don't know," she reached across the console and took his hand. "But maybe we can just turn around?"

_And we're lost but holding hands_

Lance considered for a moment, watching the road. A smile formed slowly on his face at her silliness.

"Sure, Kitten." He pulled her to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he made the u-turn. "Love you."

"Love you too."

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

"Hey, I brought us a movie," He waved a copy of _Miami Vice _in his hand. "You wanna go to the media room?"

"Sure." Kitty smiled at him.

_When she's laying on my shoulder_

_On the sofa in the dark_

"Kitty?"

But Kitty was sound asleep, curled up next to Lance with his now numb arm wrapped around her.

_And right about the time she falls asleep_

_so does my right arm _

Lance sighed, and discreetly tried to move his arm from its current position. Kitty mumbled in her sleep, and snuggled in closer.

_and I want so bad to move it cuz it's tingling and its numb _

Right as he opened his mouth to call her name, she smiled in her sleep and whispered, "Lance," so quietly and sweetly that he melted.

_but she looks so much like an angel I don't wanna wake her up _

_Yeah I live for little moments_

"Come on!" She laughed, running through the backyard. She stopped to tease him. "Catch me if you can!"

Lance looked at her, breathless from running, cheeks aflame from the exercise, eyes glittering. He felt his insides turn upside down.

_When she steals my heart again and she doesn't even notice_

"Gotcha!" He caught up to her, sweeping the young woman up in his arms for a kiss.

_Yeah I live for little moments like that._


End file.
